1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocating power tool and more particularly, to a mounting structure of a grip of a hand-held reciprocating power tool such as an electric hammer and hammer drill reciprocating a tool bit at a certain cycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese non-examined laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 1-18306 (D1) discloses an electric hammer having a vibration-proof grip. In the known electric hammer, the grip that the user holds is connected via an elastic element made of rubber to a body of the hammer in which vibration is caused.
With such construction, vibration transmitted from the hammer body to the grip can be absorbed via the elastic element. In order to maximize the effect of absorbing vibration, the spring constant of the elastic element must be small. However, if the spring constant is small, the grip and the hammer body are held unsteady with respect to each other and therefore, the spring constant of the elastic element must be set large enough to avoid such unsteadiness.